Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications, and more specifically to the transmission of measurement reports (MRs) during wireless communications.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple user equipments (e.g., mobile devices). Each base station has a coverage area, and when a UE leaves or is about to leave the coverage area of a base station (i.e., a serving cell), the UE may be handed over to another base station (i.e., a neighboring cell). To assist a base station in determining when a handover is appropriate, a user equipment (UE) may transmit measurement reports (MRs) to the base station. The MRs may include, for example, measurements pertaining to the signal strength of a serving cell, the signal strength of a neighboring cell, and/or a comparison of the signal strength associated with a serving cell and the signal strength associated with a neighboring cell.